


深夜港湾

by Fuckingyoung



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingyoung/pseuds/Fuckingyoung
Summary: 杨雨浓 X 雪河





	深夜港湾

躲

成年礼当晚，杨雨浓在迦南拍下了最昂贵的一件展品：一位因美貌火遍大江南北的、十九岁的电影明星。  
册子上没附照片，7号版面左上角拓了斯芬克斯蓝眼标识，意为仅VIP及更高等会员有资格参与竞拍。  
介绍语也写得简短，蓄意隐去姓名。迦南从不卖关子，这次却半遮半掩玩神秘，难免挑起各位富家子弟的好奇心，尤其是热衷收藏美人那一批。拍卖会前夜，巴别塔顶层包厢中，城南孙家那对双胞胎兄弟，自诩玩遍国内娱乐圈，无人不晓，一番排除与推理之后，悚然得出结论：“难道是——雪河？”  
“雪河？”仲彧双手捧着豹纹守宫，边欣赏边一头雾水道，“谁？”  
仲彧痴迷爬宠，带了一笼子新买的守宫过来炫耀。平日里心肝们对他十分抗拒，却很黏初次见面的杨雨浓。仲彧为此百思不得其解，而后草率作出结论：因为它们和Wallace一样，都是最珍稀最好看的冷血动物。  
“拍《深夜港湾》拿了三金影帝那个。”孙敏答，“演技是真他妈吓人……年初才刚满十九，特牛逼，我看他那么入戏，还以为他领完奖就要自杀。“  
孙信又补充道，这雪河长得极美，出道即艳绝京港，大杀四方，实属百年难得一见的花魁。  
“奇了怪了，我怎么就没印象。”仲彧扭头问杨雨浓，“Wallace听说过吗？”  
“见过。”柠檬霜睡着了，杨雨浓懒洋洋地摸了一下血翡翠的尾巴，一向蔫了吧唧的小家伙蹭地爬到他食指上，两只爪子一抓一抓，扒紧了不愿放开，“你这宝贝不认主啊。”  
“吃里扒外的东西。”仲彧恨得磨牙，“净往校草身上钻。”骂完突然心血来潮，捞起手机搜索“雪河”，网页跳出成吨资料，仅仅第一张狗仔抓拍的回眸照片，霎时就哐铛把他美得晕头转向，磕磕绊绊追问道：“真，真人怎么样？”  
“不上镜。”杨雨浓说。黑夜用舌头去舔他的指腹，微笑似的，高兴地端看着杨雨浓。它的眼睛很大，像一汪银河，明媚又灿烂，静静地起伏着，瞳孔泛着宇宙内壁的色泽。那清澈令他想起灯下摘了面具的男孩。  
“艺名吧这是，”仲彧嘟嚷了一句，“哪有姓雪的。”  
他比雪还要白。杨雨浓想。那种不见天日的、潋滟的苍白，让他看起来像墓地里飞出来的月神蝴蝶。为他空前绝后的美丽，千年前庄周梦见他，千年之后，杨雨浓握住他从囚笼中探出的手。

“真名。”杨雨浓笑了一下，说，“我给他起的。”

躲进

仲彧轻车熟路地闯进书房时，杨雨浓正在搭帝国歼星舰的旋转涡轮。  
“Wallace！”他瘫跪在地毯上，双臂紧环大理石雕塑，额头抵住阿芙洛狄忒阴部，面如死灰，“这次你要帮帮我。”  
仲彧在游轮上赌够两天一夜，成功将新宠成吉思汗赔了进去。雅典西敏寺教堂三问表甫一发售，父亲的部下就送了双限量的汉尼拔过来。从乐高到冷兵器，杨雨浓有收藏玩具的癖好，对机械表却不太感冒。何况左腕上那块百达翡丽——名儿倒挺美，天月——是母亲精心挑选的十六岁生日礼物，怎么也得给个面子，熬过三载再往地下室扔，和那套有价无市的江诗丹顿面具相依为命。倒是仲彧眼巴巴地瞧了又瞧，白眼狼忽变哈士奇，抱着老爷子大腿哀来求去，总算给自己讨回一只活动人偶。自此爱不释手，黏糊劲头与日俱增，直将君王当新晋情人，还立誓永不离分。  
“怎么，”杨雨浓没抬头，漫不经心道，“今晚你去西区赌场，我让Joey放水给你赢回来？”  
“不用这么麻烦，”仲彧祖母是他祖父外遇的俄国女人，传到他这代，仍搀着四分之一俄罗斯血统，五官深刻，虹膜透绿，整个人像一大团过期奶酪，哀恸起来也别有戏趣。面上一片惨淡的白，被悔恨扯成一张来不及写上噩耗的讣告，玻璃似的浅色眼珠盯着杨雨浓，恳求道：“借一点点点点钱给我就好。”  
“行啊，”杨雨浓打开舰底机库，慢条斯理地拼起了坦地夫飞船，“你直接给Joey打电话。”  
仲彧坐直了身体，表情由晴转阴，显而易见地兴高采烈起来，“那个，雪河今晚就送来了吧？”  
杨雨浓不作声，他便接着说：“前晚回去我还特地下载了他的电影，嘶，漂亮是真的漂亮，雌雄莫辨，还一看就硬。”  
“越看我就越觉着眼熟，好像在哪里见过，长这么漂亮我不可能忘记的嘛。”  
“所以？”杨雨浓看了他一眼。  
“我终于想起来了，”仲彧笑得暧昧，“两年前的巴别塔——”

“——你一见到他，就走不动路了。”

躲进你

巴别塔是杜氏旗下最富盛名的娱乐会所，占了城西中心一栋大楼，夜店，妓院，swinger club，一应俱全，涵盖了所有见不得光又为上位者所热衷的交易。  
十六岁那年杨雨浓第一次去到巴别塔。理由很简单，无论是他父亲接连不断的情妇，还是他母亲沉迷到忘我的小情人，无一不出身于十三层。他为此感到讶异与好奇。  
他们在六层吃午餐。天价雇来的东瀛艺伎，做成顶级的女体盛。处女赤身裸体睡在碎冰上，发髻摆成扇形，乳房和私处摆满寿司，胸部根据仲彧的要求用奶油裱花，绯樱掩着下阴，曲线优美，像奄奄一息的连绵雪山。那一回巴别塔少东杜甯也在。杜甯性癖比较特殊，爱看爱干又嫌脏，就买来现场的表演给自己看。他是建造这酒池肉林的纣王，玉箸一敲，经理便会意地拉开屏风。四五个黝黑健壮的男人扛着菜品进来，把女优按在地上，围成一圈掐着她的屁股猛操。仲彧拆了一条K，凑近了告诉杨雨浓，“哪，gangbang，妥妥的杜狗最爱。”  
头牌Rena年纪不小，有一具上世纪八九十年代明珠小姐的皮囊，顾盼生辉的华美，宛如粤曲里唱的满园春色惹人醉；又拍色情片出身，丰乳肥臀，颇具风情，花蛇一般，伏贴在地板上卖力呻吟，灵活地吞吐着嫖客的阴茎，表演得尽兴，叫床的声音也动听，浪荡婉转，仿佛杜鹃啼血。杜甯瞧得兴奋，双眼攫着Rena被捅得外翻的酥红的穴，缺氧般嗤嗤笑着，捏起几片生鱼，蘸了芥末酱汁，动作粗鲁地涂抹她浓绮的脸，又把冰块塞进她饱涨的下体，玩得尽兴了，回过头让杨雨浓也加入上流游戏，随便选，喜欢哪个就点哪个。  
杨雨浓没怎么动筷，喝了几杯电气菩萨，便顾自溜起冰来，那阵子他们一行人包括杜甯都沉迷吸K，他却对冰毒情有独钟，碍于祖父管教甚严，于是玩得隐蔽，只在外出聚会时用个尽兴。仲彧把酒水单递过来，絮絮叨叨提着建议，他随便挑了个K字开头的英文单词。  
Kigurumi。

纤瘦的男孩独自走进包厢。他真的很瘦，影子似乎只有浅浅的一抹。走起路来一晃一晃的，摇摇欲坠，不是喝醉了酒，而是饿得虚浮，被夏天的风蓄意吹进来，任人玩弄，再彻底粉碎。他穿着水手服，裙摆在腿侧荡漾，黑发长至腰间，精致的头壳化了淡妆，美艳而羞涩，像一个等待奸淫的高中女生，一朵欲放未放的白兰。只需要瞧着他的脚踝，杨雨浓就知道他是那种倾国倾城的，毁灭性的美人。经理尚未指明主顾，男孩径直上前，跪在杨雨浓膝前，亲吻他的指尖，一下又一下，春梦般缱绻。灯照如水，他身形曼妙，四肢玲珑，弥散着奇异的性诱惑力，长发悠悠地垂下来，遮住半张脸颊；嘴唇冰凉，像雨水浇在杨雨浓的心上。  
他更应该出现在教室里，在邻座上，在更高更明亮的地方，给杨雨浓念一些青春诗的篇章，比如活在这珍贵的人间，太阳强烈，水波温柔。  
杨雨浓没有说话，隔着氤氲薄雾，低头看着男孩虚假的、水光盈盈的双眸。杜甯身经百战，代替他命令道，“Rena搞得也差不多了，你捡个漏，吃完剩下的东西就滚吧。”  
”吃“的意味自然非同寻常，要他在众人面前自慰，再将扇贝和还在蠕动的活章鱼，完完全全地送进后穴。老板发话，男孩却没应声而行，脸颊很依恋地贴住他的手背，像一只温顺的，任人宰割的羔羊，百褶裙绽在榻榻米上，天蓝色的花瓣轻轻地颤抖着，泛起柔柔的涟漪。  
他是巴别塔尖上明码标价的商品。受召来展示自己的身段，美色，呈现娴熟的技巧与伪造的柔情款款。他已经过了界，此时本该拉下杨雨浓的裤链，取悦他，讨好地给他口交。但他只是楚楚地望着杨雨浓，一点一点地侧过脸去，枕在他的掌心，乖巧又亲昵，像归家的小猫。小猫的声音也很冰，一捧细雪似的化在杨雨浓手上，再流向他的耳畔，“脱下王袍华冕，祢赤身来到人间，为赎堕落人子”。多奇妙，他在对他唱一支关于拯救的赞美诗。杨雨浓花钱买他作性爱玩偶，现下只管泄欲，过后不理生死，而他借去一点温度取暖，还予杨雨浓一段长长的Merciful Love。浮世绘旁蒙面的男人轮番夹着Rena玩双龙，尖叫声中他拼尽勇气完成最后一句祷告：“何等情深，无限怜悯。”  
少年唱圣歌的时候，单手按住心口，缓缓地起伏着，鼻尖那里似乎有种微妙的晶莹，好像他正呼吸着的不是空气，是光。

杜甯鲜少被驯养的奴隶忤逆，正欲动怒，就听见杨雨浓说：“行了。”  
“Wallace……！”  
“到此为止，”隔着一层树脂，杨雨浓扔了胶管，右手拇指摩挲男孩泛红的眼尾，淡声道：“把他送回去。”  
旁人或噤声或看戏，仲彧灌了太多梅酒，栽在艺伎腿上睡得烂熟。杜甯吸了不少大麻，陷在drug hole里，正值飘飘欲仙之际，又不敢冲杨雨浓发怒，只朝男孩阴恻恻地比了个抹脖子的动作，额角青筋暴起，一字一顿道，“你给我等着。”  
男孩置若罔闻，只怯声对杨雨浓说着：“谢谢您。”气息很轻，绵绵的，尾音像一个甜梦，甜蜜又悲哀，刹得短促，生怕下一秒就被湮灭。  
“不用等。”杨雨浓以手支颐，侧头看住杜甯，说，“从今天起，这小孩儿归我管。你想玩什么，尽管来，现在就来。”  
又垂头望着男孩，微微笑起来，“你太瘦了，”他说，“以后记得多吃点饭。”

躲进你的身体

十三层的负责人叫Hannibal。长相斯文，擅长狩猎，也制得一手好兽皮，尤其母豹。  
仲彧见过他那一室藏品，啧啧称奇，缠着杨雨浓去尼泊尔寻豹。电梯镜墙映出Hannibal的身影，西装革履，风度翩翩，看不出丝毫所谓食人魔的阴鸷严酷：“萨满教徒奉豹为圣物，我到蒙古拜见过一位巫师，她书里有个观点让我很感兴趣——世上只有两种生物，雌性体态比雄性美。”  
“人类和豹？”仲彧耸耸肩，灵机一动，“Wallace，去年你在英国，不是有打到一只巨美的母狐吗，黎叔帮你养着的那个……JOJO？让经理用它帮你做件狐皮大衣嘛。”  
“皎皎。”散场后杨雨浓上七层开房歇了一会儿，此时大脑清醒异常，手臂却仍在战栗，思绪变成蛇莓果冻，透彻，浓稠，运行粘滞，被调皮的小兽一口吞吃，再据为己有。因此他只能听到，只能看到。他的狐狸。那是他在伯明顿庄园猎到的幼狐，白如新月，皮毛没有一丝杂色，“她还小。”  
“好名字，”Hannibal微笑道，“江天一色无纤尘，皎皎空中孤月轮。”旋即将磁卡插入槽中。层层铜门之后，偌大的失乐园寂静如冰窖，铺了云貂绒毯的廊道笔直通向远方，一眼望不到尽头。  
整层巴洛克建筑极尽奢煌，一对鎏金丘比特在座钟顶端交换密语，鬈发间的花环仍沁着露珠，香气泠泠，“听说您喜欢维瓦尔第，请。”大提琴音先于Hannibal的话声响起，圣乐旋回在穹顶之上，Cum Dederit Dilectis Suis Somnum，唯有神能赐所爱的人安睡。  
窄笼中的男男女女骚动起来。祂们都是历经严酷训练后存活下来、专供巴别塔高级客户寻欢作乐的性奴，统称雉子。雉子年龄从十三到二十五不等，容貌姝丽，身娇体软，随便拎一个出来，漂亮程度亦属世间罕见，单论外形，追捧者无数的演艺圈巨星也未必比得上这些艳品。未开苞的守在失乐园等待认领，被选中之后，还可以根据主顾的喜好进行定制，杨雨浓扫了一眼仲彧手上的绿皮书，改造项目中包括穿环、纹身和残疾，以及更多猎奇邪僻的服务；离开后又被遗弃的、堕胎频繁到失去生育能力的、被凌虐得无法再继续侍奉的货色，要么干脆死在外面，要么苟活在比公墓更阴森可怖的负一层地牢里。  
杨雨浓走得比仲彧慢，许多条细长白皙的手臂爬过地毯，大胆又小心翼翼地钩挠他的靴侧，像渴泽的水鬼。他没太反感这样的碰触，但总会一不留神就踩到哪根乞求的藤蔓，索性皱着眉停下脚步，找买手订了双新的深灰熔岩。Hannibal迎上来，笑容良善，鞋跟精准无误地碾过一只纤纤素手，介绍道：“这些是优等雉子，性情温驯，耐痛阈极高。”他一开口，霎时间所有的植物都缩进角落，痀挛着面色惶然。  
杨雨浓本来就没什么养宠物的想法，也不打算再去观察另一侧更新鲜年幼的区域，长廊两侧点了线香，仲彧显然还没sober，挑了个长相妖艳的阴阳雉子进方舟跳脱衣舞，看得如痴如醉。杨雨浓兴致缺缺地移开视线，让Hannibal陪在仲彧身边，散漫地踱了几步。  
他忽然看见十点钟方向，头靠墙壁浅浅睡着的男孩。他简直怀疑他是没有骨头的小猫，不然怎么能蜷成这么柔弱的、比棉花糖还要小的一团。也许在与杨雨浓分别之后，他又去扮演了什么角色，半边脸上还挂着一只狐狸面具，将落未落的，远远看去，犹如一朵枯萎的火焰。男孩闭着眼睛，像在呼吸又好像没有，衣衫凌乱，鬓发如云，雪白的面孔掩在暗影下，随他转醒抬头的动作，逐渐暴露在杨雨浓的视野当中。他真的很美。杨雨浓想。美得仿佛从天上来，带着宿命和末世的审判来。一张脸秀丽绝俗，没半分血色，长发披肩，睫羽微垂，是契合又超出他想象的，不食人间烟火的漂亮。  
男孩踉跄着飞扑到铁栅栏前，脚腕的锁链碰撞出清脆声响，双眼明亮如昼，灼得杨雨浓怔了一瞬，神智出现短暂的日蚀，欲念与野望齐齐叫嚣。他想起枪口下瑟瑟发抖的雪狐，曲指叩了叩银制的号码牌，说，“你把面具摘下来。”  
他终于看清了男孩左眼下的泪痣。  
“哥哥，”男孩叫他，声音很轻，像悬崖边一枚晶莹的水果，摇摇欲坠，清脆甜稚。他比狐狸还要纯真妩媚，皮肤白得近乎透明，耳垂的粉慢慢泛上来，眉目隐在晚灯里，丽得惊人。他望着他，眼底含着点清澈的水光，迷茫又雀跃，像刚刚祈祷完就得到了心爱玩具的孩童。他根本藏不住自己害羞的样子，笑的时候眼睛亮晶晶的，抬起手背去贴红扑扑的脸，说“我好烫哦”，说“以后也想梦见哥哥”。  
被囚禁的红是红尘的红，也是嫁衣的红，这红铺天盖地，汹涌地占据了杨雨浓的感官，支配了他的心跳，令他钉在原地，失神地俯瞰这方寸牢笼之中，一瓣一瓣绽放的小小的新娘。  
周围的雉子歆羡地看向这边，小河，小河，窃窃私语，小河要被带走了。八号笼的少女比男孩稍年长些，明眸皓齿，声如夜莺，卧在床榻间兀自呢喃着：故乡的星和流水，像一支支白色美丽的流水，跑过。小河跑过。杨雨浓侧过脸，问道：“他叫小河？”  
“是的。”少女拖着湿淋淋的鱼尾爬近了，躬着腰，毕恭毕敬地作出应答，“小河没有姓氏，先生。”  
杨雨浓顿了顿，“成年了么？”  
“小河今年十七岁，先生。”  
“我十六，”杨雨浓笑了，视线转回男孩身上，饶有兴致地重复道，“——哥哥？”  
男孩不说话，脸红得像要滴血。杨雨浓作势转身，男孩急急地站起来，攥住他的衣角，可怜巴巴的，父兄被当面击毙的小狐狸看着都没他会讨人心疼。“叫什么都行，随你高兴。”杨雨浓反手握住他的手腕，“但你得记住我的名字，”他俯下身，食指在他淡青色的静脉上一笔一划写着，“杨，雨，浓。”  
他说一个字，男孩也跟着念一个字。  
然后杨雨浓放开手，看到他把手掌收回去，垂下头，很慢很珍重地，玫瑰花似的嘴唇，颤栗着吻住了杨雨浓写下名字的地方；闭起眼睛，虔诚得像在吻一个长久的愿望。  
他说这里的血会流到心脏。小河。  
“看过雪吗。”杨雨浓忽然问他。  
男孩点点头。断断续续地说起他的童年。小时候的冬天，京港下雪，家里灯坏了，妈妈点了蜡烛，教唱生日快乐歌。雪花甜甜的，一下子就化了。蛋糕的味道是不是和雪很像呢？还学会了别的歌。雪绒花，雪绒花，每天清晨欢迎我，小而白，纯而美，总很高兴遇见我。  
杨雨浓看着他，手指抚上他湿润的眼角，轻声地说：“那你就叫雪河吧。”

进

多年以后，面对拍卖现场，雪河总会回想起杨雨浓牵着他走到巴别塔外那个晴好的下午。那时的阳光像水一般，哀婉，清凉，又几乎将他灼伤。他快迎来和杨雨浓的分别，一眼看得有一个世纪那么长。他从没见过杨雨浓这样好看的人，即使在失乐园也没有，这是真的。杨雨浓就是雪河对于“天人”的定义。一匹黑色轿车急驶而来，侍者恭敬地拉开车门，他的天人向前走去，修丽的背影像一首他用一生都读不完的情诗。雪河不敢迟疑地放开攥住他衣角的手，杨雨浓就在这时回过了头。南风细细如笛地吹在秋日，他们的头顶是很高的、沙沙作响的梧桐树，光影潺潺地流过杨雨浓的脸庞，“雪河，”杨雨浓的视线停在他身上 。雪河顿时心跳如鹿撞，屏息抬头，视死如归般投入他陷阱般的温柔眼潭。那张好容色也微微发着光，左侧浸在阴影里，明亮的一侧朝向雪河，像天浴后的半神。神说：“下次再见也不知道什么时候了。你还想许愿吗，什么都可以。”  
想再见到你。想可以抱一下你。想每天都能够像刚刚那样，你站在我面前叫我的名字。太多不切实际的奢望漫涨上来，仿佛一群枯蝶钻进他胸腔，在里面四处乱窜，而他如鲠在喉。很快他就发现自己真的说不出话来了，离别的隐痛把他撕扯成两半，雪河摇摇头，像一条受伤的野狗，不堪忍受地蹲下身，蜷起来，蜷到比地面更低的地方。  
“Wallace！”一次性买了三个雉子的贵客早就上了后座，降下车窗不耐地催促着，“Joe已经在来接他的路上了，万事有他操劳，你干嘛还为这小东西浪费时间。”  
“有吗？”杨雨浓只问他。  
“想要，”他拼命地深呼吸着，“想要一个……”  
“定情信物——”车上的男生坏笑着吹了声口哨。  
杨雨浓并不理会，只是眼里也带着隐隐的笑意，从雪河的角度仰望而去，他的轮廓在夕照里泛着柔柔的绒光，好看极了。杨雨浓伸手将他垂在脸侧的碎发别到耳后，声音又轻又宁静，“是这样吗？”  
他说：“不是定，定情信物。”却又鬼使神差地点头。  
“这样啊，”杨雨浓弯腰与他对视，嘴角噙着笑，说，“那就是留个纪念？”  
“得了吧，”男生扒着窗口探出头来，吹开遮挡视线的碎发，眼神傲慢又挑衅，像生死场上被逃兽激怒的猎人，隔空指了指雪河以示警告，“Wallace今儿连包都没带，你算盘倒打得挺响，早看中他手上那块表了吧。知道天月多钱吗，买几个你都绰绰有余的。纪念，你也配纪念，把你放出来给你找后路还不够？趁好就收了ok？”   
雪河惯于在毫不掩饰的杀意前蛰伏，诬蔑居高临下，像污水劈头盖脸把他浇得湿透，他深深埋下头，使辩白吞没在僵直的双臂之间。然后他捕捉到一点琐碎声响，由于猝然的安静而显得格外分明，砰地一声，似乎是什么硬物甩在人脸上，沉闷却清脆，短促却漫长，犹如爆破发生的刹那，尊严的玻璃被气流完全击碎。但这场碾压性的凌辱的刑罚里，受害者连痛呼都不敢发出，一切便归于漆黑的空寂之中，只有表盘上的星空随之晃动。  
最后是杨雨浓的声音。离得很远又很近，像秋天悲悯的泪水从云端降下，蝴蝶从死寂的身体里飞出，慢慢、慢慢地拂过雪河的耳舟，“小河。”  
雪河想，他应该再叫一次他赋予我的名字，哪怕是最后一次。  
他还听见自己久违的心跳，衣衫间熏香的气息越来越近，他对他说，“把我的发条给你，好不好。”  
杨雨浓眼睛里有笑，每一个字都放得很轻，又落得很重，覆盖住他的心尖，覆盖住他血管里奔涌不息的河流，宛如一场永世的、思慕的大雪。

进入

好。雪河说。  
成，够爽快。早春的天空异乎寻常地璀璨，像巨斧覆没大地，反射出冰凉的刀光。乔伊叼着烟，被春光刺得半眯着眼，笑笑说，Wallace大概怎么也想不到你会去考京电，真有意思。不过你长这么张脸天生就是明星相，倒也说得通。等着吧，名额早给你留着了，最迟七月底就能收到通知书。  
他还好吗。雪河忍不住问，右手捏着零度可乐，易拉罐外结了层薄霜，冻得他指尖泛红。但还是烫，从眼睛到耳朵。哪怕只是听到他的名字，倒春寒天都要变得热烈一些。一百……操，乔伊笑出了声，左手比了个数字，第一百零七次。雪河怔住，听他继续说，去年九月开始，直到今天，我想想，整整六个月，但凡咱俩见面，熬不过五分钟，你就肯定会问我一遍。就这句话。

乔伊自幼失孤，近亲颇有远见，将他遗弃在京港富人区最辉煌一幢。杨父下了车，一眼瞧见摇篮中男婴手握玉佩，藕节般小臂朝他挥舞，便带回家中，取信为名。九年后杨雨浓出世，漂亮得像冰雪做成的小孩，不哭不闹，天生就通晓如何窃取人心。水汪汪一眼，就令杨信不能动弹。杨信从小性情淡漠，万事只当草芥，唯独视他如珍宝。杨雨浓三岁那年，德牧走失后未再归家。杨雨浓给小狗起名Joey，日日亲昵游玩，一朝离散，躲在杨信怀里很安静地掉眼泪：再也没有Joey了。杨信说有的，Joey很快就会回来，会一直陪你长大。十二岁的男孩跪请杨父，自此更名乔伊。乔伊高中辍学在杨父手下做事，四年内就成了杨仲派阀里仅次于杨敏的人物，前程似锦，偏偏急流勇退，守着城西赌场过逍遥日子，不问世事。起初无人肯信，只把乔先生所谓辞职当戏言，度假完毕自然风光归来，但乔伊不，撂了话就烙得铁实，绝不撼动。到后来人人大跌眼镜：乔伊竟任由金山银山化灰，一心去当杨小公子的走狗。  
只要Wallace还叫我一声Joey。第一次出现在雪河面前时，乔伊刚下飞机，风尘仆仆赶来巴别塔，西服外套搭在臂弯，酒气熏天，衬衫起了皱，眼睑下两抹青痕，落拓又不羁。这是个很俊朗的年轻男人，高鼻梁，丹凤眼，头发染成白金色，远看像一朵蒲公英，漂浮风中，永无落地之时。雪河是吧？跟我走。乔伊告诉他，Wallace让我给你铺路。明月照着他眉间沟渠，很快就消散了。但他的神情，无奈与纵容交织，痛苦与欢愉搏斗——到后来自述身世，又或者千千万万次再提及杨雨浓时，都从未变迁。他看中了你，让你踩着我尸体上位都无所谓。乔伊直勾勾盯着雪河，又浑不在乎地笑。他说什么，我就只管照做。

离开巴别塔的路上，乔伊再度问起他心愿，眼神轻佻，如驯兽师俯视笼中玩物。听他回答想去京大附中念书时，却实实在在吃了一惊。我以为你会要一张支票，远走高飞。乔伊奇道：哪怕你贪心一点，要够一辈子不愁吃喝玩乐的钱，我给你两倍。  
可是我不需要钱。雪河请求他说，让我去京大附中就好。  
啊。乔伊拖长尾音，动了动手指，弹走积了长长一段的烟灰，恍然大悟道。懂了，想去Wallace学校守着他？  
雪河没有承认或否认。只说：拜托你了。  
不用谢我。Wallace发话，我办事，就这么简单。乔伊掐灭了烟蒂，光亮一闪而过，焦黑圆印像只独眼，还没来得及睁开望这人世一眼便骤然紧闭。但我劝你还是趁早死心，你见不着Wallace。  
我不怕。雪河很慢地张开手心，尽管那里面空无一物。他轻得不能再轻，心房中充盈着点点滴滴的甜蜜，像冰雪融化在春日河里。我有他的……发条。  
乔伊竟霎时面如死灰。发条？听不懂。他扯出半个笑，喉头重重地哽了一下，嘶哑地说：京大附是吧，捐个体育馆就能进，你想去就去吧。

雪河的确只在校里见过杨雨浓一次，在二月，草长莺飞的时候。京港冬天短，过了春节，高温便步步逼近三十摄氏度。京大附作为cmo决赛场所，一并承办了颁奖典礼。礼堂中有人已经换上了夏季校服，譬如仲彧那伙纨绔公子哥儿。仲彧长得出挑，家世显赫，女友换得比衣服还勤，风流债桩桩件件，高中部人尽皆知，饶是如此，仍然挡不住艳丽少女前仆后继；彼时伫在雪河左侧昏昏欲睡，而杨雨浓的现身不仅瞬间点燃整个礼堂，也炸醒了他。2021年的cmo难度远超以往各届，唯独高二一班杨雨浓同学稳定发挥，一如既往满分归来。杨雨浓走上台阶，径直略过感言，只简短阐明捐出奖金一事。冷淡嗓音犹如明矾落进水里，人群倏地沉降下来。  
他比六个月前又瘦了一些，鬓角剃得很短，眉骨秀挺，薄唇微抿，面容依然英俊；米色毛衣开衫，白t恤与黑武士，静立高台之上，像一道清寂的天堑。外面下起了暴雨，闪电劈下，惊雷轰鸣，杨雨浓突然侧过头，背对话筒咳嗽了一下，雪河呼吸一窒，双眼追着他的身影跑。他曾在万叶集读到一首和歌：隐约雷鸣，阴霾天空，但盼风雨来，能留你在此。杨雨浓虽望向场中，目光却仿佛没有焦点，他被所有人渴慕仰望，却从不真的在看谁，真的把谁放入眼中。偶尔雪河会想，杨雨浓究竟是个什么样的人呢。他一生中的好时间来得太早，在少年时代被一枪打碎，又在遇见杨雨浓的一刻悄然重生。杨雨浓如同青春一般到来了，悬在令人目眩的最高端，长睫毛忧悒地垂下来，姿态端然，风仪落落，就那样一次次走进雪河的美梦。后来雪河攒钱买了件一模一样的川久保玲，每夜抱着入睡。等到杨雨浓隐匿在幕布之后，众人话语仍汹涌如潮，甚至愈发肆无忌惮。右侧女生纷纷红了脸，眼冒桃心，惊呼原来杨神比传说中还要好看，也热切讨论他鲜少来校的原因。仲彧被追问得烦不胜烦，拣了最无厘头的一个来答：想见Wallace？去应聘他的家庭教师啊，只要你比宋正慈牛逼，那都可以试试。雪河徒劳地合拢手掌，又慢慢松开，像躺在最深的河底，眼看着水流带走一切，潮水的声音将他覆盖。他当然听说过宋正慈，京大附顶级名师，全京港如日中天的厉害人物。小女友（们）扬起娇媚的面孔，向日葵一样殷切地朝向他，仲彧招架不住，语气陡然一转，摊手道：Wallace有事要去皇后大道，路过这边就顺便领个奖，没了。我只能说这么多。

Wallace能有什么不好的？乔伊反问。很快他又点了根蓝莓烟，白雾袅袅升起，两人并肩坐着，从未如此靠近，又仿佛永隔一江水，雪河在对岸听到乔伊说：无论谁提起他，想到的第一个词都会是天之骄子。Wallace是拥有一切的人，你对他几乎一无所知，凭什么就认定他在你看不到的地方受难。  
不一样的。雪河看向远处的泡桐花，那片幽蓝色的火焰在虫鸣里摇曳不止。我自己想，和听见你说，是两回事。我自己活成什么样没关系，但我想知道他过得好，要哪里都很好。  
哗，乔伊咬着烟支闷闷地笑，肩头一颤一颤的，烟灰抖得满身都是。真是个痴情种。  
你不奇怪为什么Wallace买了你，把你从巴别塔救出来，又不带你回家吗？沿街的路灯一盏盏亮起，乔伊的脸渐渐暗下来。每年十月，Wallace会去英国猎狐。19年那一次，他带了一只小狐狸回来，起了名字，放在皇后大道那栋小洋楼，请了一打的人，把狐狸养得比千金小姐还娇贵。他不是觉得自己养不好，也不是对它全没感情，他只是在权衡什么值得付出，什么不。那狐狸——哦，叫皎皎，皎洁的皎。皎皎非常漂亮，和你不相上下的漂亮。很通人性，也像你一样，依赖他，迷恋他。看到你的第一眼，我就知道，Wallace又找了另一个皎皎。只不过这回他把你交给了我。  
过去十七年是我陪Wallace长大。乔伊兀自说了下去。我自认是这世上最了解他的人。Wallace是个神一样的好孩子，心地善良，常怀怜悯。可我只熟知他所厌，从没见过他所爱。这些年来，小狗也好，狐狸也好，对他来说，宠物和人都好像是露水一般。美，但是无足轻重。长伴或逝去，也并没任何区别。皎皎是，你也是。  
听说过无忧宫吗。长久的沉默之后，乔伊忽然说，Sansouci Palace，安徒生童话里那个。  
是王尔德。雪河说。快乐王子的宫殿。  
随便吧，我也就在Wallace六七岁时，哄他睡觉那会儿念过几遍。晚樱覆在乔伊的伤口上，令他冷硬的侧面线条逐渐变得柔和，仿佛穿过春天，行过死荫的幽谷，坠进童年的风里。Wallace从小身体就不太好，生过几场大病，差点没能留住。五岁以前，他没迈出过杨家半步。半山这一带的小孩都喜欢他，每天来庄园里陪他玩，哪怕他只能坐在轮椅上，不能跑不能跳，还不爱说话。来的小孩多了，Wallace也有了点生气。那时的杨家就像书里写的无忧宫，悲伤是无法进去的，所有东西都足够美好。绕着庄园有一堵很高的围墙，Wallace从不关心询问高墙以外的事物。是不是很像快乐王子？但他的心是铅做成的，Wallace不是。  
乔伊站起身，他的眼神湿湿冷冷的，日光穿不透，只能在他眼里打转，仿佛下一秒就要滴下来。烟烧到了乔伊嘴唇上，他于是低下头去，露出一个近乎慈悲的笑容：Wallace没有心的。

进入你

事实上，杨雨浓想起雪河的次数并不太多。  
尤其是在病房。在仪器的鸣叫和药物的埋伏里，想念一个人似乎变成了十分奢侈的事情。何况他已经特意嘱托Joey一定要对雪河照顾周全。说起来其实很好笑，杨雨浓自己就是个生死不定的废物，却为听说过一些因美貌早夭的传闻，便开始担心那小孩也忽然逝去。  
毕竟自古红颜薄命。雪河还那么小，又那么美丽。  
不让雪河陪在自己身边的理由也很浅显。小动物总是容易对拯救自己的异类动情，却不管皮囊之下是人是鬼。失乐园的后厨会在食物里加料，仲彧贪玩卖过一阵子itis和ks，一嗅雉子身上的气味就知道他们被下了药。roofy，也可能是g水。仲彧判定。所以呢。杨雨浓问。所以他们连自己在对谁发情都他妈的搞不清楚啊！仲彧大笑道。手掌在空中挥舞，双脚打着节拍。Wallace，let it go，let it go——  
他遇到雪河是在去年十月，按照医疗团队制订的LVAD计划，十一月之后，杨雨浓就要定期住院，接受第无数次的治疗和大大小小的手术。让雪河留下来又能做什么呢，让他终日围困在病房里，眼睁睁看着自己不知在哪一次抢救之后死去吗。不了吧，他会哭的。  
他哭起来整个人都在抖，雪似的皮肤上泛着玫瑰色的红，像一张轻薄的，易碎的婚纱，被风吹着覆在杨雨浓身上，把他网住，他又如何能逃脱。  
杨雨浓身体坏了，脑子还算清醒，懂得克制与压抑。即使如此，也不能避免在梦境里与雪河重逢。  
就像昨晚。  
他梦见灯火阑珊的维多利亚港。他被钉在岸边的十字架上。海上泊着一叶小舟，雪河在月色下沉睡。他看起来还是十二三岁的年纪，正处在性别真空的时期，那么的稚幼无邪，肌肤胜雪，美而异端，像献给邪神的祭品。灯笼挂在船的桅杆上，他跪坐在船头，手里握着一把陈旧的木梳，全身上下，都沾满新鲜的血液，一点一滴淌进水里。杨雨浓看着他，莫名觉得心室里满是濡湿的眼泪，就快被腐蚀得生锈了，溃烂了，可他不能不看。他是一只月神蝴蝶，懵懵懂懂就飞进了杨雨浓胸腔间缓慢运转的齿轮里。雪河很快醒来，静静地梳理着头发。它们慢慢变成了银白色，垂到月光粼粼的水面上。杨雨浓再一眨眼，一阵尖锐枪响之后，船只翻没，雪河竟沉到了水中。于是他也随着跳进去。连同沉重的十字架投进深不见底的海里。  
他抱住他，紧紧抱住他。像在黄昏，在云层，像遥远的天国，他甜美地向他皈依，他们交缠在一起，在世界末日到来的前一刻，争分夺秒偷一个温柔年轻的情。雪河是他的第一个秘密，是他第一个也是最后一个的，隐秘的新娘。  
汹涌的海水把他们留在这里，和全世界隔离开来，让他们独自相爱，风声渐隐，他们的国度就只剩下水流动的声音和彼此的呼吸。  
然后他醒来。  
正是京大附放学时分，仲彧提着书包走进病房。脚步匆匆，呼吸急促，兴奋地，表情夸张。“大新闻！Wallace，guess what，”比早读课上念古诗词更为投入，抑扬顿挫道：“我们亲爱的朋友，Lee，昨晚悄悄地，挂了。”  
Lee。杨雨浓的脑子迟钝地转了一转。李延，城西李家独子。不是雪河。那就无所谓。他掀起眼帘，仲彧大字形瘫在沙发上，接着说：“嗑药磕死的，我操。我看了那个朋友圈，一地的套，还有小钢瓶，跟他妈拍片儿似的。五个人开了间房，搁里边疯狂打气，然后就给玩没了一个。”  
越说越后怕，陡然立誓道：“我再也不碰这玩意儿了。叶子比气球好一万倍，十个飞行员有十种飞行姿态，每一种都惹人爱。”  
杨雨浓给逗笑了，“十个飞行员也没一个不会掉坑里。”  
“不一样的嘛，打气爽是爽，但它容易出事儿，多伤脑啊，”仲彧竖起食指，“听我的，只有low逼才打气。”  
说着又张开手臂，像肖申克从狱中出逃，深呼吸着自由空气，“Smoke weed for world peace——”沉醉半晌，第一千零一次感慨道，“还是你牛逼，连冰都能说拜拜就拜拜。”  
那其实是雪河向他许的最后一个愿望。雪河没向他讨要任何，金钱或礼物，那一刻雪河紧攥住他的无名指，眼睫像飞蛾一样颤抖，杨雨浓身如火焰，隐隐看到他脆弱的瞬间，闪逝的美的泡影。他并没为杨雨浓的离弃而哭泣，只祈求说：“哥哥，你可不可以，不要再碰那个东西了。”  
杨雨浓明白他说的是冰毒。这近乎无稽之谈。他却应道：“好。”  
他鲜少承诺，一旦给出便绝对履行。  
可他连冰都能戒，却戒不了十六岁那年见过的笼中新娘。

第二个进入病房的人是宋正慈。杨雨浓祖父特聘的长期数物家教，早年京港大学的理科神话。师生关系之外，他跟杨雨浓也算投契，住院期间日日来访，比仲彧等人还更准时勤勉。  
宋正慈放下公文包，尚未开口，话音就被杨雨浓随手点开的社会新闻吞没。

（2020年12月12日上午，京港市中级人民法院公开审理维多利亚一号凶杀案，并当庭宣判。）

肃穆女声之中，仲彧睁大了眼：“哎，我知道这个，四年没抓到人，最后凶手自己跑去自首了。Wallace你不知道？”  
不。杨雨浓拔掉营养剂的针管，凝视着手背上的淤青说。仲彧边从书包摸出Switch边眉飞色舞道：“就16年那个灭门案啊！离皇后大道很近的。”  
“仲少对这个案子感兴趣？刚好我还算了解，前段时间追踪过，也看过相关专访。”宋正慈合上手中圣经，娓娓道来。  
维多利亚一号案。凶手吴悠，京港本地人，时年28岁。自幼父母离异，由祖父抚养长大。祖父曾是海员，遂向往海边住宅。奈何家境贫穷，长年居于天台屋，逼仄到床和书柜都不能同时摆放。后从大学退学，做三四份兼职，努力存首期，哪知楼价飙升，同时祖父肺病发作，为诈取200万保险赔偿，吴悠背对床前的至亲，任由其病发身亡。然而当他终于储够首期前去签约，房东忽然反悔，离奇加价50%，吴悠崩溃，决意将整个楼盘变成凶宅以便压价。于是闯入钟情的维多利亚一号，揣一把点22口径来福枪，杀掉屋主全家。同时为掩人耳目，制造黑帮滥杀假象，将三具尸体铐上手铐，挂上哑铃，运至维港，抛尸沉入海底。  
“警方找到的第一个尸体就是屋主。吴悠深夜入侵，以长绳捆住对方颈项。男主人奋力挣扎，为了切开紧锁喉咙的塑料链条，试图割喉，结果饮鸩止渴，自残而死。”房里没开冷气，宋正慈解了一颗衬衫扣子，无名指上素戒悠悠划过颈动脉，“再到女主人，子弹穿胸，一枪毙命。长女，先命中脑门，又被枪托砸烂头颅。我从论坛下载了几张现场照片，看后做了整夜噩梦。那场面极其血腥，活脱脱一部B级虐杀片。”  
“我、操，”仲彧双眼放光，“太——带感了吧。这要拍成cult片，我第一个捧场。”  
杨雨浓没搭腔，望向病床前荧幕，女主播妆容精致，语调温婉，画面缓缓切至法庭宣判现场。

（根据人民法院刑事裁定，京港市中级人民法院对2016年7月15日发生在该市维多利亚一号的恶性凶杀案驳回上诉，经复核确认，吴悠因生活受挫，图谋报复泄恨，迁怒无辜，持枪连续扫射，致三名成人死亡，其行为已构成故意杀人罪等多个特别严重情节，犯罪手段极其凶残，社会危害性极大）

“还记得16年的IMO吗，那道垂心变幻题，”宋正慈顿了一下，“你靠复数证法秒了。我不止一次说过你解法太暴力。但在你之前，我做省队教练时，还碰到过一个初一的小男孩，跳级考进竞赛班的。吊诡破题是他的强项。还有另一道平面几何，标答是调和点列推论对吧，他呢，直接在考场上建系用复数算，然后拿了金牌。他和你一样，是毋庸置疑的天才。”  
“他姓薛，可爱又聪明，漂亮到能去拍偶像剧。数竞队里的前辈都喜欢他，愿意宠着他，叫他小河。”宋正慈把一根黄鹤楼含在嘴里，并未点燃，“他是维多利亚灭门案唯一的幸存者。说幸存者，不过是我的侥幸心理。案发以后没人再见过他，薛河被记录为失踪人口，实际上默认已死亡，尸骨无存。”  
“说起来我自己都觉得荒谬，今年开春，我在校本部开讲座，提问环节抽人上台互动，其中有个高三男生，面相气质，都和小河有九分相似，甚至可以说，他就是小河长大后的模样。”

（第一庭判决、第二庭裁定认定的事实清楚，证据确实、充分，定罪准确，量刑适当。合议庭审理后当庭宣判，吴悠故意杀人罪成立，判处死刑）

仲彧从宋正慈开口一刻就在搜索相关图文，惊叹一声，“这一家子真是倒霉催的，看这，一个个的，好靓啊，”说罢将手机递向杨雨浓，一张全家福徐徐展开在他面前。从左到右，薛驰，薛程氏，薛子霏，薛河。杨雨浓一眼看到被父母抱拥在怀里的男孩，左眼角下一颗小小泪痣，笑时眼尾飞起，格外漂亮，像一只雪白幼狐躲在照片中央，双瞳莹亮，目光似水，时隔多年，竟使透明盐溶液再度充斥杨雨浓的废弃心房。  
报道已播放至犯人自述。等一等，他想，等它说完。

（京港市最高人民法院于2021年1月18日裁定核准了对被告人吴悠的死刑判决）

吴悠是个非常标致的青年男人。即便身穿囚服，头发剃光，也宛如天王巨星般令人瞩目。直视镜头，沉静叙述道，“我把枪藏在口袋里，按响门铃。他们才刚搬进维多利亚一号，没来得及雇佣管家。我是第一个到访的客人，在深夜十二点。薛驰来开的门，穿一身睡袍，比我高半个头，和官网上的证件照没什么区别，帅，幽默，随和，也很有风度。可惜我作为他的学生，第一次探访他的新家，就拿塑料绳套住了他的脖子。他用力地挣扎，或许早有防备，左手拿着一把剃刀。他用刀去割，结果割到了大动脉，哈哈。血他妈的喷了我一身。他倒在草坪上，我走进去。程天后刚烤好蛋挞，为我开门。不骗你，那几秒钟我看傻了其实。她真好看，真的，早生三十年绝不比王祖贤差，芳华绝代，你知道吗。我都不舍得对她太残忍，就干脆对准她胸口干了一枪。哗，她身材也好好，起码有D杯，倒下去的时候还在颤。再到薛子霏，公主似的，窝在楼梯转角给男朋友打电话，我看她不太顺眼，所以杀她杀得最轻松，砰，完了。爆头啊大哥，她居然还在动，我就又补了一下，她像只麻袋跌下楼梯，四脚朝天，这样看倒有点像她妈妈了。我绕了一圈，都没看见小儿子。我就想，算了吧，一个小男孩还能怎么反抗，拿玩具枪射我吗，玩基督山伯爵复仇记吗？懒得找了，我把这三只小熊拖进他们新买那辆宾利里，开到维港，噗，噗，噗，一个一个跳了进去，声音很清脆，非常动听。哦，对了，当时我在听哥德堡协奏曲，在车上。你喜欢巴赫吗，阿sir？The great bach！我爱人就很喜欢。我因为他才开始听古典乐，还有信教，他信基督啦。我爱人是谁？开玩笑的，我没谈过恋爱，哈哈哈。最后告诉你一个秘密吧，那个小孩，薛……薛河？叫这个，我没记错吧。他没死。我知道他躲在哪里，估计是他跟哪个好朋友约定的捉猫猫基地吧，就在一楼一块菱形地砖下。我在屋角吹口哨，找他，他也不哭，等我假装走了，守在大门后，他才跑出来追他的爹地妈咪，满脸都是血。都是眼泪。很安静，Jesus christ，你们真的想象不到那时的他有多——有多漂亮。他简直是童话故事里的公主，皮肤白得像雪，头发黑得像乌木，眼睛好大，我从没见过那么漂亮的小孩，闪闪发亮的，落魄也似银河艳星。我对自己说，你别看他，看不得的——那种美会叫人的心不知不觉碎掉。我又忍不住不看，当然，很快我的心就，啪嗒，碎了，所以我放过了他，我大发慈悲，知道他们中意大海，就把他们的尸体都运进水里，阿门。”

“放他妈狗屁，”仲彧翘着腿，嗤之以鼻道，“法医不都鉴定他有妄想症吗，精神失常什么的。他一出生就被扔到孤儿院，哪来的什么爷爷爸爸，为减刑搏同情啊？薛家也是新租客，根本不知道什么涨价就丢了命，他杀错人还想找借口？搞笑。”  
“其实还有一种解法。灭门案不少，唯独这则成为都市奇闻，是因为民间传说，”宋正慈补充道，“吴悠执意为他爱人顶罪，他只是替罪羊羔。当然，也许只是他想象中的爱人。他是典型的反社会人格，同时被判定患有重度妄想症。维多利亚案的情况封锁得相当严密，他的口供，每一个细节，又都与实际情况别无二致，证据确凿，所以并没有翻案的可能。”  
薛河。杨雨浓向后靠去，手指摩挲着电子屏幕上小男孩晶莹的眼眸。  
“既然吴某都被抓了，”仲彧歪着头，“还有人敢买维多利亚一号吗？凶宅诶。”  
“有的。”宋正慈略弓着背，十指交叉，唇角上扬，一个标准的优雅笑容，“我就住在维多利亚一号。三折，510万。这个价买下京港究极海景别墅，的确划算。我包里还有两套黑胶唱片——刚收的巴赫帕蒂塔组曲，多巧，是不是？”

（京港时间5月17日，遵照最高人民法院下达的执行死刑命令，京港市中级人民法院将于7月15日下午三时对罪犯吴悠依法执行死刑）

“随时欢迎来做客啊，二位。”

进入你的身体

雪河没奢望过毕业后再能见杨雨浓一面。  
可现实往往出乎他意料。他甚至没来得及做半分准备，仅仅是值日后走出教室之时。  
他在傍晚时分回校登记表格，抱着一叠旧书走出教室，王尔德与三岛由纪夫。校园广播的无聊报道终止，杨雨浓神迹一般出现在他眼前。入校第一天他就有所耳闻：杨雨浓是京大附剑道社社长，平日神出鬼没，又在国际赛事无往不利，如同利刃出鞘。  
七月中旬那一天，白昼格外漫长，热气薰薰，草木疯长，杨雨浓穿过樱花大道，行走在德沃夏克的柏树弦乐四重奏里。雪河呆滞在杉木下，感到心里的小兽快要冲出胸口。飞鸟掠过黄昏瓷器般的天空，杨雨浓边走边摘下面罩，额角沾了点汗，神情淡漠，脸庞秀丽。他的短发极黑，皮肤是冷白颜色，像雨水洗过的玉石。流云忽散，大风刮过，少年仿佛从山川海泽里行来，身负竹刀，深蓝色剑衣掀起一角，英俊如再世神明。  
他消失在西门外的高级轿车上。雪河拦了一辆出租，将书包里所有百元大钞倒出来，求司机务必紧跟那台劳斯莱斯幻影。  
到达目的地后他还不敢轻举妄动，倒数五分钟，才忐忐忑忑地开门下车。杨雨浓已然不见踪影。他正在楼边踌躇，猩红色跑车忽地刹停在他跟前。“JOJO？”仲彧还是没能记住雪河或狐狸的名字，脱下墨镜，先发制人道：“你怎么在这？”  
“我来……”  
“行了，看过老炮儿没，”仲彧扬手敲了敲车门，“这就里面那辆划了一刀就要冯小刚赔十万喷漆的车。Wallace为你砸了我一下，还得把恩佐借我玩半年。你也不便宜嘛。”  
下一秒又灵机一动，“哦哦，Wallace叫人带你过来的吧，”遣了个前凸后翘的妙龄少女，“带他进去换衣服。”  
女孩五官清秀，性情也温和，一路同他简略介绍。这里是伊甸园，仲少投资的私人俱乐部，太子党们奢逸玩乐的天堂。今天是仲彧组的局，和风主题的sex party。他领到一套大红色和服，还没来得及照一照镜子，淫乱呻吟从四面阁楼响起，欢呼声，掌声，肉体拍打声，钞票从天花板如雨飘落，遍地美金，长廊上纷乱脚步迫近，他躲进衣橱，慌忙中不忘留一道门缝。  
来人屏退警卫，整间和室只有杨雨浓——和他两个人。看到杨雨浓走进的一刹那，雪河就快心跳骤停，怕是梦又怕打破梦，只好抱住膝盖，放轻呼吸。杨雨浓依旧身着道服，打开皮箱，再逐件取出护具。打听到杨雨浓习剑道后，雪河特意去恶补过，慢慢地，也算有所了解。杨雨浓偏好正蓝染，收集了许多特级二重剑衣，手刺道服，还有他攒半年也买不起的鹿革护具。雪河还没能入门，而杨雨浓已经是三段剑士，肩膀处被系带勒出猫咪胡须似的痕迹，护甲褪了色，化作天空一样的湛蓝。他被浓郁的天蓝色燃烧着，清癯，明净，身形颀长，映入雪河的眼中，直如金阁寺般美丽。  
不久，一位中年男人被两名保镖押了进来，踉踉跄跄，跌跪在杨雨浓身前，周身伤痕累累，仍然衣冠楚楚。  
只看背影雪河就认得出来。  
宋正慈。  
他的新家，维多利亚一号，三层洋楼，花园里种着茉莉和白兰，都是妈妈喜欢的花儿。枪声响起的时候，妈妈一边流泪一边对他笑，小河，妈妈说，我们玩捉迷藏好不好？如果妈妈没叫名字，小河一定一定不要出来。他掀开做了记号的地板，躲进里面，这原来是他为了和家长们玩捉迷藏特意发掘的秘密基地，他不知道妈妈什么时候就发现了。连尖叫也没有，只有无穷无尽的猎枪的尖叫，还有血液嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音，亲人的鲜血渗过地砖，铺在他的脸上，像一床又一床温热的被子，密密地叠上来，爸爸，妈妈，还有姐姐。庭院里血迹斑斑，车开走了，他追出去，拼命地追。他的膝盖磨破了，小石头跳进骨肉里，他盲目地奔向维港，离家不到一千米远的港湾。而他只看见黑漆漆的，无垠的平静的海面，还有一如既往的明亮的星空。薛河。他在家乡的镜河边出生，所以叫薛河。男人坐在爸爸的车前盖上，面朝大海，他低声哼唱，轻快又愉悦。Singing in the rain。Oh，singing in the rain。他当然记得他，他在维基百科上检索过一千零一遍，看得比妈妈主演的那部电影还要多，宋正慈。三十五岁。温文儒雅，金丝眼镜。京大附特级教师。What a glorious feeling。可是怎么一到警局，一到法庭上，他就换了一张脸，他不再近视，他没有菱角嘴，他变成吴悠。  
杨雨浓戴好护具，站起身来。他慢条斯理地一件一件穿上，护手，腰垂，以及衣袴。全是清凉的蓝，像融化的、跌坠的天空。“守破离”的帘幕在他身后飘荡，恍如一面招魂幡，寂寂厮守。遥隔百日，他长高了，也更瘦了，雪河简直想不通这是为什么，他的爱卑劣、下贱、不为人知，可连他也不愿让杨雨浓受罪，如果是他，他一定会把杨雨浓照顾得很好，不让他再瘦下去的。雪河有听乔伊讲过，杨雨浓喜欢收藏冷兵器，鬼彻，童子切和丛云牙——可他自己就像妖刀一样惑人心神。这些日本名刀价值连城，雪河中乐透大奖都送不起，只能课外在M记打工，去给落魄摄影师做钟点模特，看什么时候能存够钱给杨雨浓买一套崭新护具，要最最好的武州蓝染。  
宋正慈被绑在木凳上，脸色煞白，颈项青筋凸起，竟像一心求死的孤魂；杨雨浓双手握住太刀，面无表情，直立在殿中，孤峭的一枝，凶而凛，戾而美，锋利得要杀人也似。  
“我知道Joey在查我。”宋正慈突然开了口，血汗随着字句往下跌，淤痕紧咬眼眶，像一滩紫得发黑的浊泪，“但我没想过这一天来得这样迟，也没想过是你亲自……无论如何，Wallace，谢谢你让我送他最后一程。”  
“客气了，老师，”一阵突如其来的咳嗽吞没了杨雨浓的尾音，他依然站得很稳，如同一轮高月，食指停在刀鞘的般若像上，轻触着那狰狞恶鬼。“我只是跟仲彧打了个赌。一只理查骷髅头，赌你会不会在行刑前去救人。”和室与庭院相连，隔扇静栖两侧，月色如冰，霜刃的光芒流转到他脸上。雪河突然明悟了，金阁又哪里镇得住眼前这个人呀。他是天生的高位者，曜日下的美武神。盛宴仍在继续，三味线幽幽饮泣，杨雨浓不紧不慢地抬起手，刀尖抵在宋正慈额前，良久，又笑了一下，“我怎么会用刀杀你呢，那真是便宜你了。”  
宋正慈也笑，喑哑笑声从喉头溢出，强掩住一场无声嚎啕，而后长长地叹了一口气，如释重负道，“是啊，听说注射死刑才比较难熬。”  
“吴悠可不是打氯化钾死的。”刀锋一寸寸下滑，直指咽喉，杨雨浓挑了挑眉，“薛家人怎么死，他逃不了，你也一样。”  
不等宋正慈回答，一声枪响从院中重樱间飞来。这声音像箭一样从千百个日夜前横贯过来，插在雪河心上，刺穿宋正慈的胸膛。  
这次死的终于是宋正慈。  
那人面带微笑，双眼仍未合上。淡淡望着虚空，左手戒指在淋漓鲜血中闪亮，宛如虚空中一句未尽的浪漫誓言，欲语还休，又戛然而止，永不能见天日。  
杨雨浓说：“我活不长，也不怕报应。”  
说着转过头，透过狭窄缝隙，直直看进雪河的眼底，“不是怕见血吗，”他说，侧脸静丽如夏日诗行，“等我叫你，你再出来吧。小河。”

伊甸园

杨雨浓是什么时候发现他躲在柜里的呢。雪河怔怔地想。后襟已经被汗水浸透，他陷进层层叠叠的和服里像陷进一场大火的心脏，他推开门，全身被高热席卷，不受控制地跌到榻榻米上，杨雨浓深黑的眼望过来，犹如沉寂太久的妖刀闻见故人鲜艳的血腥。  
“来，”整个和室再没有一丝宋正慈存在过的痕迹，风雨欲来，隐约雷鸣消逝在樱花深处。杨雨浓脱下护具的瞬间，窗外的雨声一下子拥进屋内，障子纸后奏起的弦乐湿漉漉的，淅淅沥沥地下在雪河身边，仿佛某种轻柔的召唤，“帮我解一下腰垂。”  
雪河拖着沉沉余烬走向他。他跪坐在杨雨浓背后，尽可能慢地解开系带的蝴蝶结，他的喉咙好像被烧坏了，说不出话来，耳朵却前所未有地清明，一会儿听见自己的心跳，一会儿听见时钟的呼啸。每一格的走动都像是劇然向后倒去的世界，纷纷摔落如雪崩，再造出一片新天新地来，杨雨浓便在这崭新的人间里转过身，“别怕，”直到他的手落在脸上，温柔地巡过那点水泽，雪河才知道自己哭了。  
“我真的、真的等了很久，”雪河在血迹未干的刀刃上看见自己的倒影，它坚冷如死，又在杨雨浓的手掌下濡热得像一颗受伤的心。他嗅到他指尖的腥甜，竭力压抑着哽咽，“宋正慈教了我一千种、一百种不同题目的解法。我就想了一千种、一万种杀掉他的方法。”  
五年，六十个月，一千八百二十五天，每日每夜他都不曾忘记那串枪声。他的双臂还围在杨雨浓腰上，以一个虔诚的、拥护的姿势。杨雨浓好白好白，近乎病态，秀颀的小臂掩映在夜色般的二重袖下，腕骨微突，浅青的静脉像细细的河流，触上去有些剔透的冰，是怀抱万年也温不到皮囊内的寂寂神像，如梦如幻，俊美无俦。雪河走近他，就像走近一个草长莺飞的春天。伊甸如深渊缄默，天空悄无声息地飘下雪来。杨雨浓手指的血坠到雪河脸上，每一滴都像一个笨拙而隐秘的吻，轻轻化在他嘴唇上。   
“我想要他死掉，怎么死都好。天灾人祸，怎样都很好。可是，……”  
怎么可以是杨雨浓呢。  
“不对。”杨雨浓把他散乱的鬓发别到耳后，冰凉手指插进发间，手腕一折，使他仰起脸来与他对视，而他微微俯下身去，眼底有暗潮汹涌，“只能是我。”  
他们只隔了一根琴弦的距离。剑道服内里的幽冷香气，丝丝缕缕地弥散开来，雪河睁大了眼睛，左侧满墙的浮世绘似乎也被药香唤醒，神奈川的巨浪扑面而来，轰鸣着要将他带回过去，“还没想起来么？”杨雨浓抚去他眼角的泪痕，“我答应过会帮你实现愿望。”  
“我告诉过你这是安息香。”  
“我要你记住——”

人的一生中很难有那样一个夜晚，无上的荣耀和苦难都一齐奉送到双手之中。2016年7月12日，第57届IMO如期在京大举行，雪河是队内唯一一个未满15岁的参赛主役。7月14日，总教练宋正慈打来电话，语气飞扬，嘱咐他务必记得出席明晚的颁奖典礼，“我们的天才小河要拿金牌了，”宋正慈的笑声仿佛从海底传来，“老师为你感到骄傲。”7月15日，他揣着金牌、支票与京大特别颁发的证书回到新家，还没来得及告诉妈妈他打算用这笔钱带全家人去哪里旅行，就追着载了他们尸体的宾利，一路踉踉跄跄奔到维港。  
半包烟的时间后，宋正慈乘坐巴士离开。车门大敞，薛河爬上驾驶座，找到他送给爸爸的打火机，将那只独角兽攥在手中。镂空铆钉扎进皮肉，一咬一咬地呜咽不止。风一直在耳边吹，好像爸爸的臂弯，紧紧紧紧地把他揽进怀里。京港的夜总是灯火辉煌，车水马龙从不停歇，高楼大厦皆有捕星之欲。盛夏的海上起了雾，他穿过一阵薄薄的蜃楼，跪在石阶上，点燃那张尚未兑现便永久失效的证书。月色多么好，海水平静如沉睡婴儿，找不到一丝一毫家人的痕迹。这个时候妈妈会在下面做什么呢。小河，小河。妈妈我听到你了。今天妈妈特意穿了旗袍，就是，那身她在逝水年华里，头一回出场，与初恋擦肩而过的湖绿色旗袍。金马电影节上，妈妈领走了最佳女主角的奖杯，巧笑倩兮，是他在诗经里才见过的好风景。妈妈盈盈地笑着，望着镜头，谢谢我的先生，女儿，还有，我的天使，我的儿子。小河，小河。最后那一段离别的戏，妈妈步上船头，手扶阑干，上身探出去，迎着漫天星子，悠悠悠悠地哼一首陈旧的情歌。  
孤夜无伴守灯下，清风对面吹。灰烬飞进他眼里，又飘飘洒洒升上半空，似是潇潇的纸钱的雨，闻讯来祭奠他心爱的至亲。十七八岁未出嫁，遇到少年家。妈妈的船儿远去了，一艘游艇驶近这幽幽港湾，银白色，如梦的，长鲸般的，舷灯远远射过来，将黑夜开膛破肚，照亮他朦胧不清的视野。月亮笑阮是戆大呆，被风骗不知。  
命运果然公平。十三岁，别的小孩还拱在父母膝前为抽条喊疼，而他追到爸爸妈妈已无处可寻的尸骸远处，伏在斑驳地面上体会另一种生长痛。  
LA BELLE渐渐泊入，薛河拢住纷飞的残片，洒向水面。他抬起头，游艇洁净如初雪，钢板上喷了行流丽的英文，Wallce，舰桥两旁浮着一盏盏圆窗，恍若海上明月。露台中央的人影愈来愈清晰，白衣黑裤的少年走出舱门，从一个月亮走向另一个月亮，最后停在甲板上，静静俯视着他。  
薛河自幼识遍群星璀璨。他出生在京港电影的黄金时代，见过太多报纸周刊和轰动绯闻中的红粉佳人，唯独没见过这样出尘绝艳的，如月初升一样的少年郎。他倚着栏杆，左手拎了支灰黑G17，右手捏着一枚铁钉，慢条斯理地拆了枪，凿进去，又轻轻松松组装好，目光从扳机移向薛河，一张脸被火光映着，美得让神都要从云中弯下腰来看他。  
“别怕，”他说，“枪里没子弹，我只是觉得这把格洛克不顺色，想换个银滑架。”  
他的声音清清朗朗的，好像雨水洗过的玉石，叩击着薛河混沌的耳膜。  
“我刚做完搭桥手术。在医院每天只能看到山和人，没什么意思。熬过半年出院了，就来看看海。”少年放下了枪，神情有些倦怠。他随便擦了擦手上的机油，手肘支在铁栏上，歪头看了薛河几秒，眉眼英漠，带着一点慵懒的甜，一点散漫的笑意，笑容却又准又快地狙中了他，“你呢。”  
“我，”薛河指了指漆黑的海面，“我的爸爸，妈妈，姐姐，都在下面。我来看他们。”  
“……抱歉，”少年沉默了一会儿，低声说，“你等一下。”  
等待的间隙，薛河蹲下身，把嵌进小腿的碎石一颗一颗抠了出来。没多久，少年拿着一只粉色冰淇淋，行过最下层的楼梯，在粼粼水色间向他走来。“要不要吃雪糕？”他问。一道高塔上的灯光醒转过来，将他们分隔两岸。金黄的光把少年塑在临时的神龛里，仿佛一位虚空中幻化而出的神祗。  
“林医生总说甜食是万能解药。他医术不错，也不会骗小孩儿。”  
薛河接过冰淇淋，“谢谢”，他试图藏住自己身体的颤抖，声音微弱，像是掉进水里，拼尽最后一口氧气。他走上前去，走进天灯的领地。他当然明白草莓雪糕不能扭转宿命，神明也无法收回覆水。他只想让光芒持续下去，哪怕再多一会儿。  
就让他在这暂借来的、金色的永生里再沉浸一会儿。  
他吃得很慢。奶油流向他的手指，绵而生冷。他感觉自己举着一颗哭泣的心脏，浓稠雪白的眼泪仿佛一个个沉重的句读，将他纯真无知的年岁一遍遍打上结束的符号。  
百米外的大路边缘，有醉醺醺的流浪汉唱起儿歌，唱得支离破碎，一波三折。生日快乐，祝你生日快乐。歌声凄厉，乌鸦一般在这寂静岛屿上盘旋。少年提起了他在岸边唱的那首老歌。是闽南语么。对。《望春风》。他说。妈妈每一部电影里的插曲我都会唱。望春风，四季谣，相思海。他们相对而立，时断时续地聊着天，默契地避开了各自的姓名身世。生辰歌戛然而止的那一刻，少年忽然问及他的生日。  
“一月二十二。”  
“过了啊，”少年倒出一粒子弹，若有所思地，“没关系。你有想过明年要许什么愿望么。”  
他把弹匣放回裤兜，取出手帕，柔软的黑发在大风里微微扬起，T恤掀起一角，像欲飞的鹤。绣了英文名的手帕递到他面前，让他想起在寺庙廊下看见的绸带，细长又清凉，飘飘摇摇，犹如天人之羽。只要他站在下面，闭上眼睛。无论是怎样肮脏罪恶的愿望，也都能实现。  
“我想杀一个人。”薛河垂着眼睫，舔掉了指腹上的白色血浆。  
少年竟慢慢笑了起来，双瞳明亮，仿佛被海水扑灭的火星跳了进去，从此得到庇佑，燃烧不息，“好，”他点点头，单手把玩着上了膛的枪，“我帮你实现。”  
薛河没有接过手帕，顿了很久，“那，我什么时候可以再见到你呢。”  
“很苦吧，”少年比他高了不少，扔了枪，俯身用手帕拭去他脸颊上的尘土，香气一点点漫出来，萤火般萦绕着他的鼻尖，“是安息香。我外婆是制香师，我小时候常常生病，所以她配了一剂药香，说就算不能把我治好，至少能让我睡个好觉。”  
“你要记住——”

“你要我记住，”雪河抓住他的衣袖，像抓住一段蔚蓝的夏夜，长夜里风声渺渺水汽氤氲的画面，走马灯一样旋转到眼前来。  
——我只要闻到它，那就是你来找到我了。

杨雨浓亲了一下他的鼻尖，声音轻若涟漪，“你只要闻到它，那就是我来找到你了。”

铜雀台

薛河在日出时回到了维多利亚一号，玫瑰色的天穹宛如故事盛大明艳的高潮。惊悚剧情还未被世人知晓，惟有零星雀鸟前来造访。院子的血迹兀自干涸了，声嘶力竭过后，奄奄一息地铺向死寂大门，薛河于是走上这猩红的冥府之路，一路走进空洞坟墓。窗明几净，灯火依旧彻亮，整座洋楼像一具华丽尸体，剖开腐烂肚腹等待他的归来。他逆流而上，脚步声与另一人的重叠在一起，又骤然分开。  
男人跟他打了个照面，不显出任何惊慌，从从容容地又跳下几阶，两手插兜，肘间挟着一只薰衣草色小熊玩偶，轻快而镇定。薛河当然不会将他错认成宋正慈。他更年轻，更锐利，寸头，断眉，高鼻薄唇，有一双多情的桃花眼，和一条毒蛇般环绕颈间的长长疤痕。  
至于小熊，他想这或许是爸爸为了庆祝他拿奖准备的礼物，六岁的夏天他和爸爸在游乐园许下约定，七年过去，他终于可以在床前集齐一道彩虹。  
他竟然只能留住这一道彩虹。  
“我数三下。”薛河刹在碟机前，托起那把黑银格洛克，双手颤抖着紧握，对准探戈乐声中，一步一步朝他走来的男人，“三。”  
“二。”  
男人耸耸肩，原地止步，声线很沙，像被钝刀割过，“ok，ok，我不动，我投降，别冲动啊小朋友，”他勾起唇角，笑得格外纯良，“我不会伤害你的，你看，你有枪，我呢就只有小泰迪熊，哦，这是你的对不对？放心，我没想过要抢走它，保证物归原主。我只不过是想关门而已，你老师不会再回来啦。他这个人很懒的，不收拾收拾现场也就算了，连监控都忘删，害我忙活到天亮。我们坐下聊聊怎么样？顺便吃个早餐？你看上去快要晕倒了……喂！”  
“薛、河？”

而那就是他最后一次听到有人呼唤他的名字。  
他被吴悠带回了艳粉街，锁在不见天日的阁楼上。吴悠一有空就会来和他说话，自顾自地把什么都一股脑讲给他听，心事往事，轶闻琐闻，百无禁忌。艳粉是京港的阴道。吴悠说，你们这些好小孩当然不会知道这个地方的存在啦。等上高中就不一定了，大把优等生过来嫖的，便宜嘛。他开始拼凑出艳粉的真实面目：依附在京港背面的风情区，邻水而建，与光明都市隔绝。古老的囚地，喧嚣的暗流，俗丽的疮疤。毒品，枪械，肉体，器官，一切肮脏私密而淫乱的买卖都根植于此。吴悠在街角开了一爿小店，修理各种被客人玩坏的机械妓女。有时只需让它们能够重新活动，不会散架也可以叫床就好。这是吴悠的经验之谈：迷恋人机交媾的嫖客，多半喜欢那些身上有损害痕迹的、残疾的洛丽塔，和那种边做爱边舔舐伤口，微小电流窜过天灵盖的快感。他几乎不会搭理吴悠，也没问过什么时候可以被释放的愚蠢问题。毕竟吴悠早早就给过答案。他说，我救不了那个人，但也没办法放他去死。我不会报警。薛河告诉他。我知道，你想自己杀了他嘛。吴悠笑的时候，舌钉在阴影里亮闪闪地晃，像漂游在无间地狱的鬼火。你老师做了天大的坏事，你要怎么报复他都不过分。我不会关你一辈子的，只是可能要委屈你等久一点。等我追到他，能随时随地跟在他身边，给他挡枪了，我就放你离开。  
吴悠不常在店里。他跟小熊相依为命，分不清黑夜白昼。三途川的四年就像他从死神镰刀下借来的时光。阁楼没有灯，烛火摇曳，一张樱桃木长桌居于正中。左边是他的床铺，放映机旁堆着几叠唱片影碟。右边是高大帷屏，重重白绢后，坐着一位艳丽夫人——吴悠从焚化炉运回来的残次品，曾经价值连城的名妓，胧月夜。上世纪九十年代末，大阪某工厂以源氏物语为原型，生产了一批顶级的性爱机器人。数百源氏姬中，三分之二归入私人收藏家囊中，下落不明的那三分之一则日渐成为坊间传奇。那是吴悠第一次向他道歉。对不起，这台是真的修不好了。程序和电路都一塌糊涂。吴悠叹了口气。我没想过她跟……长得一模一样。  
是的，最初的最初，他从噩梦中挣扎醒来，听到人工合成音在对岸响起，沙，沙，落雨一般，是仿真度极高的女声，柔媚，温和，像从摇篮夜曲采撷下来的音符。他循声望去，那身影袅袅娜娜，淡紫外衣披在肩头，几欲滑落，里衫描着朱墨花枝，红裙带以上的胸脯暴露在空气中，一边乳房高耸，皓白如连绵雪岭，另一边凹进去一个拳大的圆窟窿，内部线路板被蚀毁了大半，锈迹斑斑。唯独面庞扭向左侧，影影绰绰，如隔云端。叮啷作响的镣铐陪他走去揭开垂布，然后他看清她的脸。  
1997京港年度评选，四大绝色之首，影后程羚的脸。  
她甚至说不出一句完整的话，一动不动地卧在榻上，双腿并拢，上身歪向烛台，岛田髻边的珊瑚簪裂开两半。她被模拟得过于逼真，远山黛眉，目似秋水，一如以往般深深凝视着他，笑容甜美，风情万种，却连呼吸都欠奉。薛河蜷在毯上，闭起眼，侧过身，慢慢埋进她手心的灰尘中，脸颊依偎着那浅浅的命运线。胧月夜的皮肤同样缺乏人的温度，凉得刺痛，像雪地吞没一切声音。阁楼忽而变成一个小巧的子宫，潮湿，寂静，只有水流一样的沙沙女声，作为对他重历初生、再世为人这一场嚎啕大哭的回应。  
与胧月夜相反，吴悠嗓音沉，语速快，常常说着说着话，就哼起半截荒腔走板的小调。比如自我介绍时。我叫吴悠。哪个悠呢。不是忧愁的忧。你有没有听过毛阿敏？悠悠岁月，欲说当年好困惑，亦真亦幻难取舍。悲欢离合都曾经有过，这样执着究竟为什么？再比如告别时。那天是艳粉街四年一度的嘉年华。吴悠把钥匙挂上门框。你想什么时候走都可以。他卸下四角钉子，推开天窗，光芒涌进来，无声而剧烈，如同衔来神谕的鸟群。薛河抱着小熊站在窗口，木然地低头往下看。吴悠越走越快，匕首一般，破开湍急人群，向车站跑去，又连下一班巴士都等不及，攥紧右手中丝绒礼盒，飞奔着消失在艳粉街尽头，快乐得毫无遮掩，全心全意去投入属于他的末日狂欢。吴悠离开后，那些喑哑告白还在阁楼中回荡，似是朝生暮死的蜉蝣。生生死死原来无非要换来他半天半点遗憾。吴悠很爱唱这首粤语歌，一字一句从心底揉碎了再掏出那样地唱：翻翻滚滚原来无非也换来一抹泣血的红尘。  
薛河最后回头看了一眼胧月夜。那是很长很长的、越过旧梦茫茫的一眼。阁楼已老，尘埃四起，墙皮皲裂，幽灵蛛在梁间穿梭结网，蛛丝恹恹垂下，像一片灰蒙的云。密云深处，她仍然无限温柔地回望着他，沙，沙。再见。薛河轻声说。再见，妈妈。他总算得到赦免，有幸与她作迟来的道别。她的眸光闪烁了一下，心口的铜线迸出一簇幽蓝的电火花，唇上的胭脂忽然如鲜血一般，缓缓淌下，不发出一点声音。只有逐渐微弱的雨声，一点一滴被关在铁门之后。沙——沙——扬——娜——拉。

“我太久没走路了，所以走得很慢。刚走出三途川，就碰上了几个穿条纹西装的人。”  
一辆敞篷车横冲直撞而来。他躲避不及，摔在街边。他们像一堵牢墙挡住他的去路。叼，好心你睇下路啦。操你妈，说了多少次别他妈踩老子皮鞋。哗，个细路仔边度来噶。铜雀台偷溜出来的吧。不是吧，瘸子那臭逼捂得住这么漂亮一小孩儿？管他呢，城西李家那少爷不刚玩死新买的情儿吗，结果头七没过又收了一批。我正愁去哪儿找人带回园里呢，就他了。  
“他们是从巴别塔来艳粉街，物色雉子的人。”  
不不不。脑袋嗡嗡直响，浓烟如网，大雾弥漫，粘稠视线把他钉死在井盖上。他撑着地面，支起耳朵分辨方向，想要和小熊跑回阁楼。脚趾。脚掌。脚踝。动一动，求求你。快跑。求求你。天空好暗，世界像万花筒一样旋转不停，四面八方都是走兽暴动，铁索轰鸣。笼里的饭菜有一种奇怪的香味，我每吃一次，就会忘记一些事情。但是也有忘不掉的事。你有看到过失乐园的灯吗？它们从来都不会熄灭。穹顶金色的光好像落在你脸上的那一道，一闪一闪地把我点亮。  
“我被他们带去了失乐园。接客的第一天，就遇见了你。”  
我想，你要什么时候才会来找到我呢。


End file.
